


You Break It, You Buy It

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Comfort, Dragonfucking, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pain, Rimming, Size Difference, Tail Fucking, Tail Sex, Tongue Fucking, dragon!house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Wilson is woken up in the middle of the night by House, who has an odd request-- he needs to lay. And by lay, he means his eggs. Wilson is hesitant, but with the only other option being the endangerment of House's life, he agrees.After all, it can't be all bad, can it?





	You Break It, You Buy It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fool's Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182050) by [SageMasterofSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass). 



> Booyah! Take some more Hilson! <3 I kind of wrote this when I was really tired, sometime last month? So, you know. Yeah.
> 
> If you enjoy this, and enjoy dragon fucking in general, please leave a comment down below! Also, what do you guys think about nagas?

 

Wilson let out a grunt—claws were running over his shoulders and back, waking him from sleep. The claws were familiar, but entirely unexpected. House had come to him, revealing his dragon nature about a year or so ago. It’d been a surprise, but nothing that Wilson couldn’t believe. Not when thirty tons of muscle and scale was panting in your face, anyway.

“I need you to do something for me.” Wilson nearly jumped at how strained House’s voice was. It was painful to listen to. House’s hands slipped forward, up and around, so his claws could dance across the soft of Wilson’s stomach. 

“Does it involve having sex?” Wilson grunted, trying to snuggle back down into the blankets. He was curious as to why House was half-shifted. He’d seen him half-shifted before, but not in  _ bed.  _ A shot of arousal thrummed through his system at the idea, but he tried to squash it. House was huge. He couldn’t take anything that size.

Wilson grunted and shifted, trying to get away from House’s hips; he was rutting forward, trying to grind his cock against Wilson’s ass. “It’s two in the morning.”

“Blah, blah, blah, you have work tomorrow. We have a bigger issue.” He hooked an arm around Wilson’s hips and yanked him backward. Wilson gasped and shuddered—House was  _ definitely  _ too big. “I need to lay. I need you to incubate my eggs.”

_ “What?”  _ Wilson barely got the question out before he was rolled onto his stomach. He tried to wriggle away, but the hands on his hips darted up to slam on either side of his head. He paused, and then swallowed nervously. He could now feel House’s tail slithering on the bed behind him.

House took a deep, centering breath. “Look, you’ve already climbed your way onto the loony bus with the dragon thing, so listen carefully. I’m a dragon. Which means I lay eggs.” Wilson felt him lean down and press his face into Wilson’s hair.

“Eggs? And you lay them?” Wilson asked. “Why do you need to lay them in me?”

“Every hundred years, yes, eggs. It’s unfortunate. Makes me find a partner.” House pressed his chest to Wilson’s back, and Wilson silently thanked God that House had full use of his leg in this form, even if it was currently being used against him. “If I don’t lay my eggs, they pop. Inside me. Does nasty things to my organs—and since you’re my mate, the only option I have is to lay them in  _ you.” _

Wilson tried to work his mouth, but the only thing that came out was a soft squeak. House sighed and nuzzled his face against Wilson’s. It had lengthened and prominent scales now covered it. The wings would be next; with horrifying cracking of bone as they shoved themselves out from House’s back and snapped into place.

“Why didn’t you warn me about this?” Wilson snapped, through he had stopped actively fighting against House.

“I thought I had more time,” House hissed in return. “I might be a jerk, but I’m sure as hell not going to risk fucking up this relationship hiding something like  _ this.  _ It’s not worth it.” His snout pressed against Wilson’s neck. “It’s a shitty situation, believe me, I know.”

“But you expect me to say yes anyway?”

House let his head fall, so the full weight of it rested on Wilson’s shoulder. “No. Frankly I’m still surprised you didn’t run out screaming on me when you found out I was a supersized version of your old pet iguana.”

“You are a  _ lot  _ scarier than a building sized iguana,” Wilson pointed out. “Are you even going to fit?”

A snort left House. “Oh yeah, baby. I’m definitely going to fit.” One of his hands snaked down to slap against the soft of Wilson’s stomach, getting him to yelp. “You’ve got plenty of room in you. I’ve measured.” A forked tongue tickled at Wilson’s neck.

“Now that’s just creepy,” Wilson grumbled, even though he knew it was a joke. “Fine. If you really need this, then… go ahead. But be gentle. Your cock’s got to be as wide as my wrist.” House laughed at the comparison, and the tongue flickered out again. “Are you in pain? Does this hurt for you, right now?”

“Always concerned about  _ me.  _ You’re the one who’s going to need a week off. These puppies aren’t going to go in easy, also means they aren’t going to come out easy.” House backed off of him and smoothed his hands down his back. “But it’s sure going to feel good. For both of us.”

“House, are you in any pain?” Wilson asked directly.

“Don’t worry about me,” House rumbled out; his entire body vibrated with the sound. “I’ll be fine once I lay.” House was all the way off the bed now, and Wilson tried not to snort when he heard the loud thud of his tail smacking against the hardwood.

Wilson rolled over onto his back to watch his now dragon boyfriend slither out of the room. He took a moment to fluff up the pillows and tug off his pants. They were soon folded and set aside, and he laid on the bed, naked. Thinking. About anything and everything other than the fact that House wanted to lay  _ eggs  _ inside him. Or needed to.

“You did part of the work for me.” House’s voice had dropped an octave and had turned a raspy, undeniably sexy sound. His claws clicked against the wooden flooring, and Wilson suddenly sat up.

“Are you ruining the floor?” he demanded. “Are you really doing that right now? House, we are  _ renting  _ this apartment.” If a dragon could’ve rolled his eyes, House would’ve done so. “Do you want to get our deposit back?”

“Again, bigger issues,” House grunted. He hauled himself up onto the bed, wings stretching from side to side. They were still slightly slick with God-knows-what, but Wilson was glad House left the room to deal with them. Wilson caught House’s eye, and then held his gaze. Pure, pupiless blue stared back at him. Something in House’s expression softened, and he stretched his neck forward to nose at Wilson’s cheek. “Cheer up. Consider it the only way to get me to do chores for a week.”

Wilson hooked an arm around House’s neck, trying not to get distracted by the odd texture of his scales. Nor the fact that  _ very  _ sharp claws were drawing down his thighs, barely touching, but setting Wilson on edge.

“So, the only way to get you to do chores is to make me incapable of doing them myself?” Wilson questioned with a cocked brow. House’s shoulders rolled in a shrug. “You know, I was kind of hoping we’d get to the stage where you’d fuck me as a dragon. But I was hoping for something less urgent.”

“You’re a bad liar,” House said. “And you’re trembling. Nice try though.” He sat back, flashing the silver of his underbelly at Wilson. The rest of him was as black as the night itself, each scale looking like it’d been dipped in ink.

House’s head cocked to the side. “It’s scary. And in any other situation, I wouldn’t—well, I…” He let out a huff, and a cold breeze blew between Wilson’s thighs. He shuddered and snapped them shut, much to House’s amusement. “...I’ve done this before. All male partners, all took the eggs just fine. Weren’t my mate, unlike you—so you get the special treatment. I’ll be  _ extra  _ gentle.”

“I hope that includes breakfast in bed,” Wilson muttered.

“I hope you realise I can’t carry a tray with my cane,” House replied. He shifted down, and his back claws caught on the sheets. He let out a huff and then ripped the fabric apart. Wilson winced at the sound. “But I’ll see what I can do.”

House pressed his snout to Wilson’s stomach, and breathed out a cold breath across it. Wilson let out a soft gasp and his hands found House’s horns. He couldn’t wrap his fingers around them completely, but he did his best. House nosed down further… and then  _ further,  _ and then his mouth was suddenly too close to Wilson’s cock for his comfort.

“No  _ teeth,” _ he whistled out.

House snorted. “I’m not going to suck your dick when I have teeth sharp enough to cut it off. I like it too much to pull something like that. No, I’m going  _ lower.  _ I can’t stretch you with my fingers, but my tongue is just right for the job.”

Wilson let out a soft squeak at the prospect. “Why… why don’t I just—”

“—Because  _ I  _ want to,” House told him, voice thick and stern. “Unless you’re really against getting eaten out.” Wilson’s cheeks puffed out in mild defiance. House knew the answer to that question readily enough. House cupped each of Wilson’s thighs in a large paw, and then pushed them both up and slightly apart. Wilson blushed as he was basically put on display, unsure of how to feel about this entire situation.

Except for aroused. He was  _ definitely  _ aroused.

House’s tongue flickered out and tasted the air. His head cocked to the side, slowly, and then his thin lips split into a knowing grin. Fangs shone in the dim light from the streetlights outside that was filtering in through the curtains, giving them an unnatural sheen.

“As much as I love to be admired, there’s a draft,” Wilson snapped. House snorted, but bent his head between Wilson’s legs—there was something careful about the way he did so. Wilson jumped as House pressed his snout against his entrance, and then let his tongue flicker forward to tickle it.

“Oh, God, that feels weird.”

“It’s about to feel a lot weirder.”

Wilson tensed when the tongue flickered out again, this time darting forward just hard enough to tease the outer ring of muscle. Wilson’s hands tightened around House’s horns and he had to wonder what shade of pale he’d started to turn.

House let out a huff and lifted his head. “This isn’t going to work this way. Let go.” He tossed his head, and Wilson let go of the horns immediately. Wilson found himself flipped back onto his belly. “As much as I love seeing your face, proper incubation takes priority.”

“You know, I think I prefer you with your snark.” Wilson grunted—House’s paws were so big they nearly dwarfed his thighs. In fact, all of him was so big that Wilson felt incomparably small. His mind, which had been temporarily sated, flared back to life with the feeling of scales rasping against his skin. “Not… whatever this is. Cold determination. I don’t know.”

“I need to stay focused, or you’re going to need more than a week in bed,” House snarled out. “And these claws aren’t meant for delicate procedures.” Said claws were repositioning Wilson. The entire situation made him feel incredibly rag-dollish. But it wasn’t like he could do an incredible amount—House was a  _ dragon. _

Wilson curled his fingers into the sheets and lamented their loss. They were good sheets, too. His breath caught in his throat as House drew his snout down his back, leaving puffs of chilled air in his wake.

“You know, for a dragon that breathes fire, your breath is colder than the Arctic,” Wilson remarked. He nearly jumped when House’s thick, normally stationary tail laid itself over one of his ankles. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to eat you out, what did you think I meant by using my tongue?” House asked gruffly. “You bitch at me when I don’t do it, and then you’re asking a fuck ton of questions when I’m  _ about  _ to do it. Is it your time of the month? Because that would make this entire situation far more complicated than it needs to be.”

“You can’t blame me for being  _ worried.  _ This isn’t exactly a normal situation.”

Wilson didn’t need to see House to know he was rolling his eyes.

“Normal people don’t keep their boyfriend when they find out he’s a dragon.” House was level with his ass now, and he was pressing his snout up against Wilson insistently. His voice was slightly muffled. "Just relax and try to enjoy yourself.”

Wilson was about to be snide, when House’s tongue pressed against his entrance. It was slick with something more than saliva—Wilson barely had time to wonder  _ what  _ before it was pressing forward, curiously slipping past that first ring of muscle without any resistance whatsoever. Wilson tried not to shudder at the odd feeling, but failed—the hands on his thighs slipped up to spread his ass cheeks apart and he felt the rounded indent of House’s fangs pressing against him.

Whatever was coating House’s tongue  _ immediately  _ began to drool between his ass cheeks. It had to be saliva that House was producing, but it was so  _ sticky _ and  _ viscous _ . Wilson's body jerked as the tongue thickened and pressed further in, nudging enthusiastically against his walls and spreading that same liquid around inside of him.

“Is that spit?” Wilson asked, not expecting an answer. House let out a soft noise, not quite affirmative, more—pleased? Another thing that Wilson wanted to question, but he was cut off by his own gasp. God, it’d been so  _ long  _ since he’d been eaten out, and House now had a tongue that could press deep enough to catch his prostate—just like it was doing now.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck.” _ Wilson’s toes curled into the sheets as he panted the words out. House hadn’t singled out his prostate as much as he kept feeding his tongue into Wilson, and its thickness pressed against his walls with a growing pressure that touched every inch of his insides.

And then it was pulling back and Wilson’s guts twisted with the action. House sat up and there was some sort of disgusting squelching behind him. House hadn’t prepared him enough, he couldn’t fuck him  _ yet. _

“It is saliva,” House finally answered his question, sounding out of breath. “Sort of. It’s going to help make you nice and relaxed for this next part. For every part of this, really. But mostly this part.” House pressed his chest against Wilson’s back, and the side of his muzzle against Wilson’s face.

“I  _ saw  _ your dick, House. That wasn’t enough preparation—” His words were cut short when the tapered tip of House’s tail pressed against his hole. “—Oh no, you are  _ not  _ fucking me with your tail.”

House let out a faux whine. “I need to have you nice and stretched,” he murmured into Wilson’s ear. “Or the eggs will hurt you.” The tail pushed forward and Wilson gasped. “And if I have my way, this won’t hurt a bit. Won’t hurt  _ much. _ ”

The tail was  _ much  _ bigger than House’s tongue. And it was shoving into him at a much faster rate. It pushed and wiggled and had Wilson shoving his hips back against it. The stretch felt indescribably excellent. He told House as much, and got a chuckle in return. 

“I didn’t know you were into this,” House teased. “You’re fucked up.” His fangs nipped at the side of Wilson’s neck. They were sharp enough to bruise, and even  _ bleed.  _ The same tongue that had just been in his ass licked up the blood with a pleased hum. “I’m kind of glad you’re fucked up, or this wouldn’t work.”

“Too big,” Wilson wheezed, reaching back—House grabbed his hand, pressed it into the sheets, and adjusted his hips. “House, you have to give me a moment to get used to it at least.” House’s tail paused in what had been a relentless press forward.

“You okay?” House grunted out. The stretch was too much. It had started to burn, almost to the point of pain. Wilson shook his head, and House let out a rumble that was much like a purr. “Alright, we’ll take a moment. I just need you to take a little more.”

Wilson swallowed, and then took a deep breath. “Can I take any more? It feels like I’m pretty much to capacity here.” He pressed his face into the pillow, sighing at the cool of it as it pressed against his cheeks and forehead. He hadn’t realised how warm he’d gotten. “Is your cock really this big?”

“No. But the eggs are. At least they’re big enough that I don’t want to take any chances. Do you?”

Wilson couldn’t argue with that. He took a deep breath and then let it go slowly. The burn was becoming tolerable. House’s free hand slipped down his side, running along it in smooth, even strokes. They were soothing. Wilson tried to ground himself in the thought that House wouldn’t risk his life. That he’d never hurt him, at least not in bed. Not like this. Wilson was the only one who put up with his shit, after all.

“You’re going to be so fat,” House teased, letting his hand skate across Wilson’s stomach. “Fatter.” He ran his knuckles over the soft pudge of Wilson’s stomach. “Only for a little while.”

“A week, right?”

“Roughly. Maybe three.”

_ “House.” _

House chuckled and it vibrated through his chest. “We’ll see how long it takes. You might be human, but your body will know when it’s ready to pop ‘em out. Don’t worry.” The tail nudged forward, and Wilson hissed. “You have some sick days stored up, don’t you? Those’ll come in handy. And I won’t leave you to waddle around by yourself. I’m sure Cuddy’ll understand.”

“No she won’t, she’ll be banging down the door, threatening you with more clinic hours,” Wilson told him breathlessly.

“I’ll lock the door and pretend I’m not home,” House countered. “When in reality, I’ll be taking care of  _ you.  _ To the best of my crippled ability. Can’t exactly walk around this apartment in the daytime.”

“Not when you look like you just climbed out of a New York sewer.”

House let out an amused snort. “Exactly. Mutated alligators have a higher death rate in New Jersey then they do in New York. There, they just mistake them for rats.” His tongue flickered out and teased the shell of Wilson’s ear. The tail teased forward again, too, and Wilson let out a sharp, unsure noise—he then nodded, slowly.

“Slow,” Wilson told him. “Take it slow.”

“Slow as you need,” House responded. “You’d think that I’d remember how fragile humans are.”

“Hard thing to remember when you’re the one getting fucked,” Wilson muttered.

House clicked his tongue—or something  _ similar  _ to clicking his tongue. He shifted a bit, letting his tail inch forward. His paw dipped between Wilson’s thighs and he drew the pads of his fingers down the top of his half-hard cock, dragging the foreskin with it.

“You just have the prettier cock,” House murmured. “And I hate doing all the work.” His tail pulled back, slightly, and then gave a short thrust. The moan that left Wilson surprised him as it wrenched its way out of his throat. House repeated the action, doing that… that  _ clicking  _ again. His tail was persistent, dragging pleased moans from him, stretching him wide whilst doing so.

The pads of House’s fingers turned to his knuckles, stroking his cock the best he could. Wilson had gone from half-hard to fully hard and hotter than hell. How could House be so cold and yet hot at the same time? He desperately wanted to kiss House, and reached up his free, shaky hand to grab at his jaw.

All motion stopped. The hand on his cock, the tail.

“James?”

“I’m… I just wanted to kiss you,” Wilson murmured. House dipped his head down, a single, bright blue eye catching Wilson’s gaze. He pressed his muzzle close to Wilson’s lips—his eye closed as Wilson turned his head and kissed at a too-big mouth. The tail pulled back again, but this time it was slipping out. The paw rubbing against his cock went back to carefully stroking down it, dragging slick trails of precome with it.

“Romantic,” House teased. “My mouth’s a little big for it. But I’ll make sure to give you all the kisses you want later. Promise. I’ll kiss you  _ all  _ over.” The tail thudded onto the bed. “This might hurt at first.” House’s paw slid up from Wilson’s cock to wrap around his upper torso. Wilson grunted as he was lifted a bit off the bed.

House pulled his head back and Wilson jumped when he felt fangs graze the back of his neck. “Not going to bite you, Jesus Christ. Calm down. Calm down, you’re going to need to be calm.” He pressed Wilson’s hand a bit harder into the pillow beside his head. “Now, contrary to the belief you’ve held this entire time, I’m not going to fuck you with my cock. Sorry to disappoint. I’m going to be using my ovipositor.”

“You have a dick  _ and  _ an ovipositor? Why?”

“The ovipositor is for laying the eggs, the dick is for fertilising them. Fun, right? Allows us to knock up other species.” House’s hand finally left Wilson’s, skating down his side before disappearing from his skin completely. “The important part of this is to stay calm. Don’t squeeze down, or you’ll only hurt yourself. And I know you’re not the biggest fan of pain.”

Wilson nodded, wondering what the  _ hell  _ sort of tale he was going to spin for Cuddy. “So, am I only incubating them, or are you fertilising them too?”

“Don’t tempt me, Jimmy. I’m almost old enough to consider a brood. And you’ve got a nice frame for it.” His fangs returned, scraping the back of Wilson’s sweaty neck. “You ready for kids?”

“Not really?” It came out as a question. “Uh, not if I’m carrying them, no. And frankly, can’t see myself as dad material.” Wilson closed his eyes. “How many eggs?”

“Dunno. Six, seven? Maybe twelve. Hard to tell. Enough that one might survive, if I did fertilise them. Maybe I should. Won’t get another chance with you, not in this lifetime. Could make you a proud papa. Adoption would make for a  _ great  _ cover for the time we’d be out.” House was more talking to himself than Wilson at this point. “What do you say?”

Wilson shook his head. “No.”

“Ah, well, had to try.” Something hard—harder than anything Wilson had had in him—pressed against his entrance. A paw laid on Wilson’s lower back. “Nice and easy. Just  _ relax.”  _ And then he was pushing forward, up and into Wilson. Wilson’s legs locked up and House let out a hiss. “It’s okay, James, come on. Relax. Take it.” House’s words were heavy. “Take it for me.”

Wilson gritted his teeth, and then relaxed, letting the tension leave him in a great gust of air. House took that moment to push his hips forward just the slightest.

It was the oddest feeling—kind of like a hard, well-slicked glass dildo. It had little give to it, and was weirdly cold. And it kept  _ going.  _ House’s snout was pressed tightly to the back of Wilson's neck, and his clicking had turned into a low purr. It wasn’t thick enough to press constantly against his prostate, not with how loose House’s stretching had left him. Not yet anyway.

House suddenly stopped. Wilson turned to ask why, but House was speaking before he could. “You know how I said this was going to hurt at first? Well, that was  _ kind of  _ a lie. It’s going to hurt now. Just a bit.”

“House, this is  _ not  _ the kind of situation you lie in—” Wilson snapped, before he was cut off by his own gasp. Yeah, that hurt. It felt like the ovipositor was shoving deep into his guts—and as far as he knew, it  _ was.  _ He gasped and fisted his hands into the sheets, unable to speak. That goddamn purr had grown louder, now vibrating through his entire torso.

“Just a little further,” House muttered through the static-like noise. “You’re doing great. I know it hurts. It won’t for much longer.” He gave Wilson a soft squeeze and nosed at his hair. “I guess that’s relative to you. Pain is pain.” Wilson whimpered, and House’s tongue flickered out to tickle his cheek in a psuedo-kiss.

“What are you doing to me?” Wilson managed out after a moment.

“Knocking you up?” House replied. “Sort of. I thought I explained this part of the exchange.” Wilson closed his eyes, resisting the urge to smack House upside the head. It wouldn’t help. “Of course, I could  _ really  _ knock you up.”

_ “House.”  _

A paw pet soothingly at Wilson’s side. “Okay, okay, sorry. God, you’re no fun when you’re in pain.”

A high-pitched whine left Wilson as the pain spiked. House’s purr turned into a low growl—and then the pain was over. Relief washed over him. House was rubbing his face against Wilson’s, scraping the rough scales over his skin. His tongue was going a mile a minute, flickering like a candle in the wind.

“Does it still hurt?” House asked. Wilson shook his head, finding that he was shaking— and that he was  _ exhausted.  _ He wanted to collapse against the bed and sleep forever. The concern in House’s voice was nice to hear all the same. “My ovipositor is in your stomach now.” 

Wilson jerked at that, though the surprise wasn’t enough to wake him completely. “How? That was....too fast, unless you bullied right through my intestines.”

“I didn’t bully through anything,” House grunted. Wilson felt the bed shift. “Just know that this is half over. Now all you have to do is lay still. Maybe cum once or twice.” House’s tail slithered past Wilson’s head to wrap around a pillow and drag it back. The pillow was shoved under Wilson’s torso, elevating him slightly, so his stomach didn’t touch the bed. “You start touching the bed, tell me. I’ll add another.”

The arm around Wilson’s torso dropped, and the bed shifted again.

“You feel amazing, _ ” _ House murmured. “Everything about you is tight like this— _ fuck.” _ His swear was more of a growl than anything else, not quite English, but the intent was there. “You better be ready, because  _ fuck.” _ And then House’s words dropped off, twisted into a harsh language that Wilson couldn’t understand. Draconic, no doubt. Or maybe they weren’t words at all.

Something cold poured into his stomach and Wilson shuddered. It leaked into him at a slow yet steady pace, hardly matched by House’s rough panting. Before long, it felt like Wilson was over-full with…  _ whatever  _ the liquid was. His stomach felt roughly the temperature of the inside of a refrigerator.

“Eggs,” House hissed out. “Eggs next.” The pad of a single, large finger pressed against the overstretched rim around his ovipositor. “Going to take my eggs next. Mate’s going to take my eggs,  _ fuck. _ You’re not leaking. Good.” He rubbed the pad of his finger around the soon to be sore muscle. “Means I prepared you just right for this.”

“Leaking? What are you putting in me?”

“Liquid. Helps you stretch to take the eggs.” He paused. “You’re doing really well, James. Just… just have to get through this next hurdle, then I’ll call Cuddy.” His claws were skating down Wilson’s back again. “I’ll suck your dick too, when I shift back into a human. If you’re up for it. God knows your cock deserves some attention after this.”

Wilson grunted, but didn’t answer. He was too busy trying to relax, trying not to focus on what was about to happen; he hadn’t even been told how big the eggs would be. House was a big dragon. They had to be softball sized, at least. Maybe as big as a fist. Wilson shuddered again, at the idea.

“How big?” he croaked out after a moment.

“Big enough that you’re going to want to stay nice and relaxed for me. Did you know that dragon young are called pups? Isn’t that cute? Dragon pups.” He had leaned forward, and was rubbing his throat against Wilson’s. “I mean ‘kids’ sounds cute, but imagine being able to call your children  _ pups. _ Makes them seem almost like puppies. You like puppies, right?”

“Are you trying to convince me to incubate fertilised eggs?” Wilson asked gruffly. Nothing had happened just yet. “Do you even like kids?”

House let out an offended gasp. “Me? Convince you to bear our kids? No, never. I don’t like kids at  _ all.  _ I just thought you might want some. I mean, however else will you pass on your good looks?” He nuzzled Wilson’s neck. “Who’s going to be Dr. Pantydropper Jr.?”

Wilson snorted, and then outright laughed at that, shaking his head. “No one, hopefully. I don’t really want any kid of mine to be a serial cheater. It’s not a good look.” He pressed his forehead against the pillow. “What’s the chance of any of them being fertilised?”

“It depends, though I’d say that there’s a ten percent chance for all of ‘em.”

“You said there were seven eggs? Maybe twelve?” Wilson asked. “What if they all get fertilised?”

House grunted—more liquid spilled into Wilson, and he gasped at the sudden chill. “They won’t. I said ten percent.” The fingers were pressing against his entrance again, carefully walking around it. “Good,  _ good.  _ Still tight. Not leaking. I think you’re about ready for those eggs I promised you. So, what do you think?”

Wilson thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. Ten percent wasn’t too terribly high. He wanted to berate himself— he was  _ always  _ giving into House. “Just be gentle about it. You fuck me hard enough to break the bed, you’re sleeping on the floor.”

“Always good to me,” House rumbled—Wilson rolled his eyes.

The first egg was introduced with an incredible, irresistible pressure against his entrance. Wilson swallowed a breath of air as his body tried to resist. House’s hips were rocking forward, jostling the ovipositor inside of him and it felt oddly  _ good.  _ Being overly full felt good, too—and then the egg came, rolling down the ovipositor and up into his stomach.

The noise Wilson made was far from human—the egg pressed tightly to his walls, including his prostate. The pleasure was sharp, and sweet, and the stretch left a mild enough burn that it felt amazing. He whimpered and whined, body twitching when fangs grazed the back of his neck.

“I’m not going to bite you,” House huffed in mild offence. “Can you feel it?” he asked, after a moment. “It’s just. Making its way right through you. Like it should. You’re doing so well, you know.” His fingers tiptoed up Wilson’s back, as if following the egg on its journey. “God, doing perfectly. Your body is just… mm. Perfect.”

“Thanks,” Wilson replied, trying to keep the amusement from his voice. Being praised by House was amusing. “Are you only saying that because of the egg thing?”

“No, no,  _ no,”  _ House answered. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m honoured that you accepted. Not everyone is willing to roll onto their stomach and let me pump them full of eggs. But do you really think I would accept anything less than the best? I’m over a thousand years old. Anything less than the best is a waste of my time.”

Wilson rolled his eyes, and then squeezed them shut. Another egg was pushing into him. “That’s funny, coming from a drug addict.”

“I’m not a drug addict.” House nipped at the back of his neck playfully. “Second one is a go—they’re going to come faster now. Keep me updated on how your stomach feels.”

“How much do you want to bet that the answer is going to be  _ heavy,” _ Wilson grunted in return. The first egg had nestled in his stomach and surprisingly didn’t float with all the liquid sloshing around in there. “How does this even work? Medically?”

“I’ll explain later,” House promised. “Don’t worry about it right now.”

Wilson would have pursued the question, but the eggs really  _ were  _ coming quicker now, forcing themselves up and cramming into any open space. House kept up his clicking and purring. When Wilson’s stomach graced the bed, the words were barely out of his mouth before House was tugging him up and shoving another pillow under him. His paw then slid down to cup Wilson’s rounding stomach.

“Almost there,” House murmured. “I’m going to have to take pictures.”

“Don’t you  _ dare,” _ Wilson hissed.

“Consider them baby pictures,” House had as a response. “And pictures for me to jack off to when you’re asleep.” His tongue flickered against Wilson’s cheeks, laughing at his grimace. House slowly sat up and gave a firm, solid thrust into Wilson, getting him to gasp. The last egg plopped into him and then settled. “It’s not going to hurt coming out, but I need you to stay still.”

Wilson swallowed. “It’s over?” he asked, voice shaking with relief.

“The first part,” House replied. “Still need to fertilise them. But I’ll flip you on your back for that.” The ovipositor began to retract, and Wilson swore he could feel it pop as it retracted. He let out a great gust of air. It was certainly coming out faster than it went in. “Nice and easy.”

Once it was out, Wilson felt like he was gaping. He most likely was. Curious fingers smoothed over his sore entrance, and a tongue clicked. Could dragons click their tongues? Wilson shook his head as exhaustion once again threatened him. Those same paws urged him to roll over, and he did, grunting as he did so.

“Looks much prettier from this angle,” House praised. Wilson cracked an eye open. He hadn’t realised that they were shut. He became nauseated at the sight of his stomach, grossly stretched, though lacking the lumps he thought would be prominent through his skin. He rose a shaky hand and ran it over the skin, seeing if he could feel them.

He couldn’t.

“Look down,” House teased. Wilson could barely see over his stomach, but when he tilted up enough to do so, his mouth went dry. Between House’s forelegs was a stiff cock, weeping and proud. “It’s time for your reward, for being so good. You ready?”

“I’m  _ ready  _ for a nap,” Wilson grunted. He let his head fall back against the pillow. “That was exhausting.”

“If you want to sleep, go ahead. I just need to fuck you.” He ran a knobbed hand over Wilson’s stomach; steam was filtering out of his mouth, dripping over his thin lips and pouring onto the bed. It was like a smoke machine. And more than that, House’s mouth didn’t  _ move. _

Wilson looked him up and down as he leaned over him. His snout pressed to Wilson’s lips, and his tongue wiggled forward. Wilson opened his mouth to ask a question, but a thick, ropey tongue pressed into it. He nearly choked on it, hands scrabbling up to dig into House’s shoulders.

“Told you I’d kiss you.” The words came from House but not…  _ from  _ him. “Still need to make you cum though. I was sure the eggs would do it.”

“How are you talking?” Wilson asked when he had a moment to breathe. House’s shoulders rolled back, and his paws pushed Wilson’s legs apart.

“If I said magic, would you believe me?” House asked, pressing close. Wilson could feel his cock now. It was running along his own, leaving trails of slick in its wake. “It’s easier to talk this way. My mouth can’t make…  _ human  _ sounds.”

Wilson narrowed his eyes. “Any more secrets you need to tell me about, before you kill me with your dick?” House laughed and pressed his snout forward, feeding his tongue back into Wilson’s mouth. Wilson grunted and wrapped an arm around House’s neck the best he could. He couldn’t get it even halfway around.

“How is the bed even holding you?”

“Barely is, probably. We’re going to have to go shopping. I’ve scratched the end of it to hell. Not to mention the sheets and mattress.”

“You break it, you buy it,” Wilson lectured. House chuckled and his head shook like a bobblehead. Wilson smoothed both of his hands over his stomach and took in a deep breath. “How did you convince me to do this?”

House laid a paw over both of Wilson’s hands.

“My charming personality.” He smiled, and it was all teeth. “And for some crazy reason, you love me enough to not watch me suffer. Which is appreciated.” Wilson nodded. House was right. He was just crazy enough to agree to letting some  _ asshole  _ lay eggs in him.

“You’re such a lucky jerk,” Wilson hissed as he felt the head of House’s cock brush between his cheeks. “So lucky I love you.”

“I’m inclined to agree. For who could ever learn to love a beast?”

Wilson rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut  _ up.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Welcome to the end of this fic!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Black Magic by Jaymes Young
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
